


Kree Kruh Vergo Gebba Kalto Kree

by madammina



Category: Blackbeard's Ghost, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also there's a bit of innuendo, But Not Much, F/M, Gen, This would be a good explanation for Riku and Xion's missing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Xion are on the run from Organization XIII, staying a day or so in every world they can think of or remember.  Including this back water one, where other than rumors of a ghost haunting an inn, it would be nondescript.  Of course, Riku and Xion end up staying at that inn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kree Kruh Vergo Gebba Kalto Kree

**Author's Note:**

> ((I will admit this will make more sense if you watch Blackbeard's Ghost. Please do so. It won't necessarily hamper your understanding of the story, but you'll get some more of the jokes and so on. Also, it's a fantastic and under appreciated movie.))

“Ah, Ishmael! And a dear Ruth!” Riku felt Xion start in surprise. No wonder, it was an odd greeting, and she was so on edge. Xion had run away from Organization XIII a while ago, and from all accounts Saix and Xemnas were trying everything to find her, as was Axel and Roxas. The only place Riku could hide her at the present was a world that no one at the Organization new about, Godolphin College. They had planned to sleep outside, but the vicious thunderstorm had put a stop to that idea – especially considering how close this area was to the sea- so they walked into the first inn they could find-despite how it seemed to be made out of salvaged ship parts. Which then led to Riku being designated ‘Ishmael’. Riku pulled up his blindfold to get a better look at the woman. 

“No, my name is Riku, and this is Xion. We would like a room for tonight.”

“OUT! YOU BLACK HEARTED SCOUNDREL!” A middle aged man with a thin build and receding gray hair ran out to the catwalk of the inn. He waved his hands, a small group of parchment in one of them, and seemed to be rather annoyed with someone that wasn’t there. The man finally threw the parchment so it fluttered on the floor. Riku bent down to pick it up.

“That is our Captain Walker. He doesn’t do ships, unfortunately, but he teaches track at the local college. Now, Ishmael, a single or double? Or two rooms?” Xion was unaffected by what she was implying, but Riku quickly went digging through his pockets. He had some but… 

“Xion, do you have any money?” She dug through her own pockets too. Finally, she pulled out her own bit of Munny. Unfortunately, their money combined only made up towards a double. 

“Well, then, I’ll set you up in the first captains room. I’m sorry about the drips.” Riku felt some water on his face at that moment. “Do you need help getting up the stairs, Ishmael?”

“It’s RIKU, and no.” The stairway creaked under the feet, but they two made their way up to the room, the entire hotel smelling of damp wood. Xion shifted around, obviously uncomfortable.

“Riku, what? Er… sorry. At the Organization, I had a room all of my own so, I don’t...”

“I’m an only child too, but why don’t you wash up first. Do you have any pajamas? I can see if I can dig any up…”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll…er…” She fled into the bathroom, utterly embarrassed. Riku pulled his black bandanna off and opened the pamphlet. He couldn’t read it with his bandana on, it was too blurry.

“Alditha’s Book of Spells” Riku spoke aloud as he walked outside the door. The parchment felt rough under his hands, and it smelt of the sea. A couple of the spells were… odd. But the last one was about summoning spirits. Riku steeled himself, maybe he could face Ansem now… He stood up straight and recited “Kree Kruh Vergo Gebba Kalto Kree” Thunder broke overhead, and Riku automatically ducked. Darkness began to flicker even stronger in his heart. 

“Are you alright, Ishmael?” It was that crazy woman again. “Ah, I see you possess Blue eyes, you should let them out more often.” Riku’s hand flew up to his cheek. 

“Ah, I’m fine. Xion would just like some pajamas. And I would like some too, if possible.”

“That is fine. Just wait here.” Riku leaned up against the wall. This could be a hectic night… He closed his eyes and felt the darkness and coolness of hopeful sleep crawl up over his form. The only time he could let go of this nightmare, and he never got enough sleep.

“Up jumps a crab with his crooked legs  
Saying "you play the cribbage and I'll stick the pegs  
Singing blow the wind westerly, let the wind blow  
By a gentle nor'wester how steady she goes”  
A deep voice with some sort of an accent floated through the hallway. Riku turned slowly… it wasn’t Ansem but it was…

A pirate?

The man was about Riku’s height, but rotund. He wore a blue coat over his form, a black tricorn hat on his head, his face was furred with a curly black beard and mustache, and STANK of alcohol –though that was helped along by the bottle in his hand. 

“Who the HECK are you?” Riku blurted out. The pirate looked shocked, and his hat fell off his head as he jumped backwards.

“You can see me? Oh, Alditha! I see your spell has spread!” Riku blinked. “Well, lad, I’m Blackbeard.”

“Who?”

“AH! My name, it has fallen-“ He put the hand with the bottle towards his forehead. “I am the great pirate Blackbeard! Cursed by my tenth wife Alditha to exist in limbo until I do some good deed… and up till now, lad, only that bean rake captain could see me.”

“Er, I’m Riku. I am staying here since it is raining outside.” He felt his darkness twinge, and his eyes flickered to yellow. Fortunately the pirate didn’t notice. 

“Ishmael! Ah, here are your pajamas.” The batty lady came up the stairs and handed him some wooly pajamas. The smelled like mothballs. Memories of his mother poured over Riku for a second, but he quickly buried them. He’ll face them again when he could go back home with a clear conscience, whenever that was. “Sleep tight tonight with your fair creature.”

“A Wench! Ah, I have missed wenches.” Riku ignored him and walked back into the room. “They can be quite dangerous too, ya know.” And that pirate had followed him through a closed door back into the room! Riku dumped the pajamas on the bed and crossed his arms. 

“What do you want?” He demanded. The pirate was about to respond, when he saw something over Riku’s shoulder. Xion had peeked out of the bathroom, her blue eyes piercing into the room.

“Are you talking to somebody?” She looked concerned.

“Yes, that… you can’t see him, can you.” Riku held out his hands towards where the pirate stood. He smelled more alcohol. He peeked to the side, to see, yes, the pirate was swigging some more of that drink. Xion noticed it too, her nose wrinkled up. 

“Riku… why do you smell like Luxord and Xigbar after their dual missions?”

Riku blinked for a second… Nobodies DRANK? “Xion, I don’t drink, and even so, there hasn’t been enough time for me to get that drunk. I only left you for a minute.”

“That is a good looking wench. I can see why you tried to bed her tonight.” Riku blushed as he turned to the pirate-Blackbeard.

“It’s not like that!” he waved his hands in her general direction. 

“Riku…” Xion whispered. Darkness twinged again, stronger this time. He could feel his yellow eyes lasting longer. 

“Just a second.” Riku walked over to the bed and pulled his bandanna back on as his form started to shift. It settled back into his normal form, though his Ansem body fought. Riku then walked over to Xion bringing along the very large, very woolly, very frilly, pink dress. He could see the outlines of the face Xion made when she saw it. 

“What the heck is that?” She blinked. “Are THOSE Pajamas?”  
“And why is the lass turning up her nose at them? Those were luxury incarnate for those who could afford them back in my day! And modest for those ladies who didn’t-“

“SHUT UP!” Riku turned and faced Blackbeard, pushing the pajamas into Xion’s chest. She stumbled slightly, then went back into the bathroom. “What the HECK are you doing? Do you enjoy torturing people like this?” Darkness flickered off of him, so he calmed down. Even with the blindfold, he risked turning permanently into Ansem if he got too enraged. 

“You lasted longer than that captain. He can’t get his bloody crew to shape up!” Riku blinked, though you could not tell behind the bandanna.

“Will you just back off.” Riku muttered before falling onto the bed. As he closed his eyes, he could hear the thunderstorm better and the sheets felt cool against his face. 

“I have been forbidden in Coach Steven’s room, lad. He is working on some “Track” thing. Do you know what it is?”

“Nope.” Riku still faced away from Blackbeard. He heard footsteps on the floor and looked up to see Xion standing next to her bed. The pink dress like pajamas didn’t fit her, way too baggy, but she looked more peaceful then when he had found her on Destiny Island. “You going to bed, Xion?” Xion nodded, then tried to hid a yawn. “I’ll get washed up then. Night.” He ruffled her hair as he went past her. Her hair was a bit damp and felt silky. As he washed up, he did his new ritual. Each night, he would pull up the bandana from one eye and check…. Yep, still Blue. Why should he bother though, Ansem was his curse for his desire for Power. He pulled his hair out of the back of his pajamas and walked back into the room. Blackbead was still there, but sitting away from Xion. Xion had fallen asleep over the covers, with a soft smile, Riku pulled the covers back, and the covered her with them. She snuggled deeper into them, and grabbed the pillow as if it was a teddy bear. She could be cute… 

“How do you see her?” Riku asked Blackbeard, his back still turned to the pirate. The seat groaned as Blackbeard stood up. 

“What an odd question, lad. But, as a young woman, a laddie haircut – you seem to have a woman’s one – black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black coat…”

“That’s fine… that’s how I see her.” Riku flopped down on the bed. “You probably see it through my eyes.”

“What’s your name. boy?” Riku paused. “It shouldn’t be THAT hard to understand.” Blackbeard continued. “What is your name?”

“Riku, for now. Who’s Alditha?”

“You won’t blow me off that easily. But Alditha is my tenth wife. She cursed me, she did. But I never touched her.”

“Why would she curse you?” Riku pulled himself under the sheets. When was the last time he had slept like this? It was cool, and he felt himself sink into the bed as the storm raged outside, wind whipping into the wood. 

“She thought I had turned her in for witchcraft. I never harmed her, I did. I did have a few of my other wives walk off the plank, but only for a spot of fun.” Riku’s eyes flew open. “But I never touched her.” Blackbeard began to pace. “Besides, why would I harm a witch? But she hid her spell book in her bed warmer and now I’m in this mess.” Riku chuckled. 

“Eventually… I’ll be in a similar situation.”

“This Xion will curse you?” Riku sat up in bed, the soft covers covering his legs and lap. He rested his head against the headboard, a sardonic smile gracing his features hidden through the bandanna and his hair. 

“I cursed myself. I asked for power, I was given it. And lost a fight. Eventually, my body will be taken over by an evil, and I will lose… everything.”

 

“How about your soul?” Riku turned to look at Blackbeard. He could barely see him, but Blackbeard seemed to be patiently watching him. “Will you keep your soul?”

 

“Yeah… I THINK so; just the other soul will be more prevalent.”

“Then you are still yourself, lad. Be grateful you can be seen.” He took a swig of his rum. “Now about your bride.”

 

“Beg pardon?” Riku blinked behind his mask as Xion muttered something incomprehensible and tossed around in her sleep a little. 

“Xion, she’s your wife, right?” Riku turned a deep crimson… again. 

“She’s… she’s at least a good friend. But she is NOT my wife!” 

“You are sharing a room with her, lad, ain’t you?” Blackbeard had this annoyingly smarmy look on his face…

“Yes, because we didn’t have enough for two singles.” Riku was beginning fume. Blackbeard let out a little laugh.

“That’s how it ALWAYS starts, boy. Let me tell you about Pricilla. You might as well get comfortable. It’s a long tale.” Riku followed his advice, and snuggled down into his bed. Maybe he could sleep now. “I met Pricilla along the Sargasso sea. She was quite beautiful, quiet….”   
\----  
“Ah, Ishmael! You slept well?” Riku looked up from where he was signing the register. Morning had come, Xion was busy eating breakfast, and Riku was settling the debt for the room with a quill for some odd reason. 

“Yeah, I slept-achoo- fine.” Stupid quill. Riku sniffed as he added the last flourish to his fake last name. 

“Well, that is good. Our Coach Walker is oversleeping. His ghost must be haunting someone else. He complains every morning. Apparently Captain Blackbeard has taken to haunting him!” The women smiled cheerfully as Riku grew a little pale under his blindfold. “You should really let those eyes out more often. Fresh air does wonders for injuries.” 

“Oh, it’s just… Everything is just a tad too bright for me. This helps.” What an easy lie. He thanked the owner of the inn and with a creak sat down next to Xion. 

“You don’t look like you slept well.” She chided him. Her plate was piled high with jam covered toast; in fact she had some strawberry jam stuck to the side of her mouth. A smile twitched at the corner of Riku’s lips as he grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. 

“You look you’re hungry.” Xion gave a small giggle in response, before wrinkling up her nose. 

“What IS that stench?” she asked, and Riku groaned and his face fell between his hands. 

“Blackbeard.” He muttered. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Riku started at the sound of someone addressing him. No, not him…. The pirate that was suddenly sitting behind him. The man he had seen last night was practically jumping off the stairs. “Stop bothering people, and we need to go. I need to check out the field after that storm. If we don’t get it in shape for the meet in a few weeks…”

“Well, if it ain’t the coward.” Blackbeard called back. “I had a lovely conversation with this gent last night, and you won’t give me the time of day!”

“You’ve never asked for the time, and what do you mean you had a nice conversation, No one can see you.” The man annunciated the last bit. In silent response, Riku stood up, pulled the leather booklet out of his robes, and handed it to the man. 

“My name is Riku. I was just staying overnight.” The man accepted the booklet with only a relieved look and some sort of pat. Blackbeard got out of the chair with a groan, and followed behind the man -presumably Coach Walker - offering nothing but insults about how he spent his time.

“Time to go, Xion.” Riku sighed as he sat down. “I am NEVER coming back here again.” Xion handed him a piece of toast.


End file.
